


Attolis

by bluehooloovo



Category: Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooloovo/pseuds/bluehooloovo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little taste of fluff from the rulers of Attolia. Spoilers up through King of Attolia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attolis

Irene heard the latch on her window click, and she slid one hand under her pillow for the dagger she kept there, just in case. Then she heard the familiar click of a metal hook sliding the latch back into place and she relaxed, withdrawing her hand. "Most people use the door," she said dryly, as she often did. She didn't light a candle. Eugenides didn't like her to see his stump without the hook. Truth be told, she was just as happy to have an excuse not to. It always reminded her of what she had done.

"You didn't marry most people," Eugenides retorted gently. She heard the quiet, indistinct noises that meant he was preparing himself for bed—for her. It had taken practice to be able to hear even that much. Eugenides could do almost anything silently if he wanted to.

He slid under the covers and she moved over just slightly to give him more room. It wasn't in her nature to be so accommodating, but for her husband, she often made exceptions. "Your feet are cold," she informed him, just so that he didn't let it go to his head.

He chuckled, low and gentle. "I'm sorry, my Queen." She accepted his kiss on her cheek as she did every morning, though here in the privacy of her own bedroom, she allowed herself to smile at it.

"My King," she said, bringing one hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling the roughness there. "Attolis."

His good arm slithered under her shoulders, and his hand pulled her closer to him. "If you command it, my Queen."


End file.
